


Molly & Greg: Missing Scene from Chapter 3: Coloured Lights Can Hypnotise

by roane



Series: Pull the Stars from the Sky Universe [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Missing Scene, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene showing a bit of Molly & Greg's first real date in Detroit while on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly & Greg: Missing Scene from Chapter 3: Coloured Lights Can Hypnotise

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr requested a scene between Molly and Greg, and one of my biggest regrets writing this is that I haven't been able to focus on them as much as I might have liked. So thanks, anon, for giving me the chance to write this!

_I am a bloody idiot_ , thought Molly, not for the first time that evening. _Really,_ what _was I thinking?_ How had she spent this long on tour, and never noticed the man sitting across from her before? The answer was obvious, of course. She was paid to pay attention to Sherlock when he was onstage, to shift when he shifted, to change when he changed. Somewhere along the way, she just started doing it offstage as well.

“You look like you’re thinking awfully hard about something,” Greg said, flashing a smile that—now that she was paying attention to it—made her belly turn to liquid. His eyes were warm and brown and were nothing like Sherlock’s changeable pale eyes that were so often hard with mockery.

“No, I wasn’t—I mean, I was—” Oh god. It had been easier to talk to him _before_ she realised how beautiful he was. “I was just thinking,” Molly paused, trying to push the words out despite the voice in her head that was telling her to shut up, “that we should have done this a long time ago.”

Greg’s answering smile and the warmth of his hand as he reached across the cafe table to take hers were nearly overwhelming. “Well, you seemed a little bit preoccupied,” he said, his eyes twinkling.

“I was an idiot,” Molly said, then blushed at having said it aloud. She drained her coffee cup to keep from having to look at him.

“You wanna get out of here?” he asked, tilting his head towards the door. There was more behind the question than just the words.

Molly paused, then smiled, “Yeah.” She let him pull her gently to her feet and then out the door into the brisk Detroit night.

They walked back towards the hotel hand-in-hand, comfortably matching each other’s walking pace. After about half a block of easy silence, Greg asked, “What do you look forward to the most about getting home?”

“Seeing Toby,” Molly blurted without thinking, then seeing Greg’s curious look, “my cat. I mean, I guess he’s not really mine, since he spends as much time at my sister’s as with me at this point, but yeah.” She stopped. “Oh god, that sounded weird, didn’t it?”

Greg laughed, but he wasn’t laughing at her. He let go of her hand and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her over closer. “It sounded adorable,” he said, and leaned down to brush a kiss across her forehead. Molly felt warm all over, and put her arm around his waist in response. She tilted her head to smile up at him, then found herself going on tiptoes to give him a kiss. She’d meant it to be a gentle gesture, but the spark was immediate and undeniable. Molly felt Greg’s arm tense at her waist and thought he’d felt it too. After just a very short moment, she drew back and murmured, “Race you.” Then she laughed and took off running for the hotel. She grinned when she heard his footsteps pounding behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, this is Detroit (chapter 3), so right about now, John and Sherlock are making their first not-so-tentative moves towards each other, and Irene is about to make a frightening discovery…


End file.
